All of The King's Horses
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: "I bet that Harry James Potter, can reforge Tom Marvolo Riddle anew sane and whole; thus changing the course and the flow of time and outcome of the withering wizarding world so says I so mote it be."
1. Prologue

The street was very quiet leading up to number 4 privet drive, no one was around everyone was tucked into bed; no sound was heard save for the chittering chatter of cicadas and the occasional bark of a dog from a neighbor's yard.

The thick humid heat of late July coiled in the air like a vast smothering fog.

In the second bedroom adorning the right of the house closest to Dudley's but far smaller in size he turned over on his cot, his overly large blue hand me down number seven sports tee stuck stickily to his chest and underarms as he shifted on the bed.

His lower half was fairing no better as sweat soaked matching loose navy shorts hung long on his narrow hips exposing tan skin to the eye of any on looker.

At least they had taken the bloody bars off his window this summer, so he could finally open the damned thing for hopes of even the inkling of a breeze of wind to flow through it.

Wiping the back of his hand over his raven fringe he rubbed messily at the throbbing of his famous scar. His fingers tapped aimlessly against his bedspread which really only consisted of a thin scratchy sheet thrown over an old dusty twin sized mattress that uncle Vernon had found at a garage sale somewhere.

Wishing he could cast a wandless tempus charm he groaned, it should be only more than a minute more. He could be patient after all he'd spent most of his life waiting for something more, anything at all and where had that lead him?

You're a bloody fucking wizard Harry! Oh and by the way, you have to defeat an evil dark lord who has a legion of bat shit crazy followers. But no rush really, I mean you're only a teenager. No one really asked if he'd wanted to defeat anyone either. This wasn't Star Wars or the Lord of the Rings damn it.

All the evil dark lords of the world could go bugger them selves with their wands for all he cared.

He blew out a frustrated sigh making Hedwig let out a curious but sleepy hoot from the corner of the room in her cage. Smiling gently to her she crooned before shifting on her perch and falling back asleep.

Things seemed to slow down and speed up all at the same time. The sweat coating his body suddenly chilled as more beads of sweat sprung forth and beaded on his skin making him shiver. His heart sped up ricocheting against his rib cage as if wishing to leap right out of his chest.

When Ron had briefly spoke in passing conversation that some witches and wizards went into a weird magical inheritance on their sixteenth birthday he hadn't really been paying much mind to it. Hermione on the other hand had been listening in rapt attentions jotting down anything she could get out of the conversation that proved to be useful.

He let out a soft whimper as his blood lit in his veins feeling like molten lava pulsing throughout his body.

"Fuck..." He bit his lip drawing blood.

Dark splotches were encroaching on his already bad vision as he desperately squinted his eyes blinking them as wetness leaked out the sides of them down his temples.

His head felt like it was going to explode, his scar pulsed unhappily as if in time with his distress.

He felt something tingling, a building at his very core. Then suddenly everything was swallowed up in an inky blackness and he knew no more and let go.

* * *

Wild flowers bloomed every which way in the valley, as crisp white clouds filtered in over head. A soft warm enchanting breeze is felt as the twinkling of a bell is heard.

A tall inky black cloaked figure appears in the middle of the field of flowers standing out like a sore thumb.

A woman with floor length hair seemingly spun of pure gold sits before the odd figure. Her skin the color of the rich earth, her eyes the color of the greenest leaves. She wore a simple white sundress.

She smiled up at him as she wiggled her bare toes in the soil "So what do you think? Do you think he can do it?"

"Well you know me, I do love my bets. What would you wager on this mortal's venture?" Spoke the cloaked figure.

"Tisk, I don't dare bet on my poor magi! But perhaps, just this once. This one seems especially interesting wouldn't you say?" Giggled the girl her voice sounded bemused.

"I don't know what you see in your little magi, they are killing you as time goes by." Growled the male.

She lets out a soft sigh her eyes soften taking on a sad look, "Oh, but they are worth every bit of the pain that I go through. I love my children, you should too. After all you had your favorites, those brothers for instance. You gave them treasures did you not?"

"And I regret it to this day, no magi has tried to collect all three artifacts since. I fear the outcome if they dared to try, no magi has even come close to being worthy of my gifts." The male sniffs indignantly.

"I bet that Harry James Potter, can reforge Tom Marvolo Riddle anew sane and whole; thus changing the course and the flow of time and outcome of the withering wizarding world so says I so mote it be."

Letting out a choked noise of shock the male snorts, "And if he does not you wager too much."

"Then I give you both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter to reap for your own benefits, consuming their souls would bring you joy would it not brother?"

"Gaia you are too generous, you know not what you offer." He frowned.

"Or perhaps I know what you do not know, and will not see hmm?"

Death chuckles softly, "Very well my beloved sister, I agree to your terms."

"Oh good, I thought you would be a stick in the mud about it." She giggled again.

"So what will you do with him?" He murmured watching the glow of the blue soul, marred only by a tinge of blackish red that pulsed in the very center of it.

Gaia cupped the soul gently in her small hands, "For one I think Tom deserves a gift."

Death snorted yet again, "A gift? Of what sort?"

Smiling wickedly Gaia blows on the soul and the blackish red tinge pulsing in the center dislodges and floats into the air, "Now you wicked thing you, go back to your owner won't you?"

The partial glowing piece of blackish red soul emits a low garble of hisses before zooming out of sight.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"If you mean to ask if I just sent a sliver of Tom's soul back to him? Then yes, yes I did." She grinned, "He won't be completely insane now at least, and that should help the poor dear see that Harry isn't trying to harm him."

"That was not part of our bargain sister."

"Oh, dear are you afraid of losing already?" She chortled before leaning down to kiss the blue soul still cupped in her palms.

"Hmph...I would think not."

"Good then, now Harry will have a fair chance where as before he would not have." Letting go of the blue soul she whistles softly, "Go home now Harry may you follow your heart and not be afraid of where it leads you."

The blue orb floats lazily in the air unsure as first before like the one before it zooming off to it's body and owner.

"Let the games begin." Smirks Death.


	2. Chapter 1

The rain seemed to have come from nothing at all. Pelting against the closed window pane as thunder crackled over head. He wasn't quite sure what had awoken him.

Perhaps it was the sudden lurch of breath escaping him. Or maybe it was the feeling of something painfully clicking into place as it wedged deep into his very being digging until it met his magical core becoming one with it.

Crimson eyes opened half laden and dazed, now sporting flecks of grey blue. Just what in the name of Morgana had happened? He could neither recall falling asleep, nor could he remember the last time he had been weakened by such a mortal aliment such as sleep to need to do so.

The warm scaled body of Nagini shifted as she tasted the air with her tongue, " _Master? You smell less sick now, after you passed out I kept your body safe and warm."_

Frowning Voldemort rubbed his face only to slowly pull his hand away from his face to stare at it in a mix between confusion and wonder. His skin was no longer a horrific translucent paleness, but the alabaster pale he knew from his young adulthood. His fingernails were no longer sharp and disfigured to resemble claws, but trimmed proper and normal.

Groaning softly at the pain he felt in his chest and head he turned to his familiar " _When did I pass out Nagini? What happened exactly?"_.

Thankfully nothing more seemed to have changed save for a few physical attributes.

The snake warily watched her master curiously, " _You have fur again as well so that you know, I always thought you looked well with the odd fur that you were born with a top your head."_

Sighing in frustration at her sidetracked comment he attentively carded his long fingers through his newly grown short dark brown hair, "… _You mean hair Nagini, but I have no time for your insistent ramblings."_

Making a hissing sort of chuckle Nagini bobbed her head up and down in a nod as she continued, " _Master fell to the floor very abruptly after stumbling into the room from your new study that the snooty blonde human gave to you. I had been minding my own business lounging in my nest eating in the corner of the study when suddenly a glowing circular light appeared out of thin air and rammed into your chest."_

His frown deepened into a confused grimace, " _Circular light…? What did this light look like? Do you have anymore informations about this said "circular light" Nagini?_ "

Nagini looked thoughtful for a moment before tasting the air with her long thin forked tongue, " _It smelled like Master, and even hissed at me before fusing with you_."

Voldemort sat up from the floor careful as to not shove off his familiar to the cold floor, nevertheless Nagini hissed in annoyance at being moved from the warmth of his chest.

Draping her around his shoulders, she curled around his arms and waist with ease, " _How much time has passed?"_

His familiar looked at him dumbly her yellow silted eyes annoyed as if he had asked her a stupid question, " _I cannot be sure, but I think it is early morning hours now Master, so you have been out for quite some time. Also, Master….I must say I am disappointed to say you look decidedly more human. Did the ball of light take away your beauty?"_

If the snake could pout she would be doing so.

He snorted as he slowly got to his feet and made his way toward the full length mirror in his bedroom.

Stumbling back a step from the mirror his crimson eyes widened comically. He had not quite lost the serpentine look to his features, he no longer had silts for a nose for one but his cheekbones were still rather hollow looking.

All in all he had seemed to have spontaneously regained some of his past good looks from his younger adult years making him look somewhere in his early to mid thirties.

" _This ball of light or whatever it was…I think I might in theory know…but no…it could not possibly be."_ He ran a palm down his face in frustration his anger getting the better of him, " _That damnable boy was this his doing?_

" _You smell more fleshy now Master, perhaps it took away your pretty scales and made you more humanish?"_ Nagini questioned sadly before looking curious again, " _Boy? You mean the young hatchling that smells like you?"_

Now it was his turn to be confused, he looked down at his familiar, " _Why do you call him Hatchling? Potter would have no reason to…resemble my scent in any shape or form!"_

Nagini bobbed her head again letting out a chortling hiss at his anger, " _Because Master, he is like me."_

Voldemort's heart nearly stopped before speeding up in a frenzied panic, " _Like you?! When were you going to clue me in on that little tid bit of information Nagini?!"_

His magic swirled and crackled around the room as the mirror before him cracked and shattered, the candle flames in the room burst higher before snuffing out in a wisp of inky smoke plunging the room in complete darkness save for the occasional jagged streak of lightning that passed in the skies outside the window.

The snake huffed out a hiss her yellow eyes glaring into her Master's angry crimson ones, " _Well you were always the smart one Master, I figured you knew! After all you were in his mind recently were you not?"_

He collapsed into a chair and cupped his face in his hands covering it completely as he seethed trying to control his anger.

" _The young hatchling reminds me much of the young you Master. He is powerful, craving attentions from anyone who will give it to him, trying to prove himself to be better than all of the others around him. The hatchling smells of brokenness, the sharp and bitter sickness of hidden wounds, and of you."_ Nagini continued when he did not speak.

"I cannot believe I missed it, all of this time wasted trying to end a piece of myself no less! He must be protected at all costs not harmed. My little human horcrux Harry Potter this shall be ever so interesting, don't you think Nagini?" He smirked behind his hands as a familiar insane gleam glimmered in his eyes.

Nagini hissed happily as if crooning in response, " _I shall protect him Master. Does this mean he shall be coming to live with us?"_

" _A very valid question my dear."_ He smiled a charming smile reminiscent of a young Tom Riddle.

* * *

"My lord has been taking a while has he not? Perhaps someone should check on him?" Lucius ventured softly to his right at a certain potion's master who was seated at the long dining room table across from his family.

Draco shifted nervously to his left as if his skin was bound too tightly over his bones; the undersides of his eyes were lined deeply with bruising blackish blue from lack of sleep.

Narcissa herself sat primly her back straight like an iron rod, her hands folded but white knuckled in her lap.

Lifting a black eyebrow Severus scoffed snorting slightly, "Do I look like a house elf?"

Snickering in an unhinged way seated beside her sister Bellatrix giggled and snorted loudly covering her lips with her hand, "Severus Snape trying to makes jokes, never thought I'd see the day! You should definitely try it more often. I don't get any enjoyment anymore out of these lil' get togethers; there's not nearly enough screaming happening for my tastes."

She grinned vicious toothed smirk at his instantaneous black storm cloud of a scowl.

Bellatrix frowned after a moment, "But wait a mo' you aren't wrong are you! My lord has been rather quiet tonight." She nibbled on her bottom lip until it began bleeding.

"One of us will have to go to check on him, it has been several hours and he still has not graced us with his presence for the appointed scheduled meeting." Narcissa spoke crisply her nose turned upward in a mocking way.

"You want one of us to go and check one of the most powerful dark lords in history, to wake him perhaps from a nap? Like one would a child? Cissa' do try to be serious." Severus sneered as he barred his teeth.

"Now, now Severus no need to be vicious we are all friends here after all." Narcissa breathed out, her icy dark blue eyes only letting on to her annoyance and anger.

Lucius placed a calming hand on his wife's thigh before speaking, "Nevertheless—"

The sound of bare feet walking against hardwood floor draws their attentions right away.

" _Oh look, the snooty blonde's spawn is here! May I have a bite of him Master? Pretty please? I promise not to poison or kill him."_ Nagini hissed excitedly from his shoulders her keen yellow eyes watching Draco with interest.

" _No you may not, the Malfoy spawn may prove to be useful someday after he's grown out of his sniveling coward ways."_

Sitting at the head of the table Voldemort scratches the underside of Nagini's neck rubbing her scales in a way that makes the familiar calm.

Bellatrix is nearly out of her seat her hands flat on the table, her dark eyes full of awe, "My Lord, is…is that you?"

Everyone seated at the table seemed transfixed and in shock.

"Would anyone else but Lord Voldemort be able to calm Nagini?" Voldemort rolled his eyes at the question.

Seating herself again Bellatrix nodded looking thoroughly chastised, "NO! Of course not my Lord! Only you have that power…." She trailed off as her eyes roamed his face obvious lust hazing off her like a bad perfume.

"My Lord, if I may…?" Severus begins.

A wave of a hand from Voldemort to continue is all that was needed, "How, have you…" The potion master swallowed thickly, "How have you managed to regain your looks?"

Voldemort waves a hand and goblets of wine appear in front of everyone seated, though no one dared make a move to touch them.

Smirking some he looked Snape in the eye, "Now Severus, that would be telling. And you do not have anything I want to trade to impart such knowledge."

"B-but my Lord I-"

With the swift movement his hand he pulled his yew wand from his robes faster than anyone could blink and pointed it at the dark greasy haired man, "Crucio"

Falling back from his chair and into a painful twitching twisted heap on the floor Severus howled in pain, though he was being far quieter than most that were put under this certain unforgivable by Voldemort.

Flicking the yew wand upright after a minute or so, the unforgivable ceased, "Any other questions?" He surveyed the table's company his wicked eyes glinting with a promise of pain to anyone who spoke out again.

Panting from where he was from the floor Severus hung his head his teeth gritted.

Draco was paler than a sheet of paper all blood having left his face after seeing his godfather being held under the curse.

"No, my lord." Lucius spoke as he bowed his head.

Narcissa bowed her as well, as Bellatrix eagerly nodded and showed willing submissiveness all the while watching him from under her eyelashes with glee.

"I want the Potter boy found immediately it's taken far too long of a time to find his summer location." His eyes swept over Snape's form who had only just now managed to sit upright, "Severus, do tell what has Dumbledore said to you about the boy's whereabouts; do speak up and speak clearly. Do not lie to me, for I will know."

Snape kneeled his shoulders shaking from exertion to keep from crumpling over in the after effects of all his nerves being caught on fire at once, "My Lord, all I know is that in the summer months he lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. I know not his location, and besides the wards woul—"

A flick of the yew wand had Snape withering in pain yet again, "I said no lies! Lord Voldemort is losing patience, now let us try this again shall we?"

Gasping Severus groaned trying not to scream as the curse was again lifted, "P-Please…m-my lord I do not…" His lips were wet with blood from biting his tongue from the pain

"As for the wards they are of no consequence, I have Potter's blood ruining within my veins once I step foot on the grounds the wards shall fall."

His resolve crumbling and his mind becoming incoherent his courage left him, "Number 4….Privet Drive… Little Whinging, Surrey."

Smirking widely Voldemort curls his fingers around the bottom of Snape's chin, "Now was that so very hard?"

Pushing Snape's face away roughly Voldemort stands, "Clean yourself up, and get out of my sight."

"Y-Yes My Lord…"

"What of us My Lord? Do you need help in retrieving the boy?" Lucius questioned softly his head still bowed.

"I will collect the boy myself, as it seems you are all rather incompetent as of late." With that he swept out of the room his robes flowing out behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking was like being set on fire, everything hurt and itched. His bones ached in time to the uncomfortable burning sensation his skin was enduring. His senses came back all at once, hitting his head like a sledge hammer at the full force of a strike.

Harry's mouth felt as if it was full of cotton, it was dry as desert sand which nearly made him gag. Licking his cracked and chapped lips he shivered now at the cooling sweat on him, he felt freezing. Which he decided as an afterthought might be a bad thing considering it was summer.

Thunder boomed outside his window, jarring the teenager from his run on thoughts. Finally giving notice to the rain that was pouring in from the open window he cursed and stood on wobbly legs quickly nearly falling in the process of trying to slam it closed.

Harry didn't notice the shadows dancing in the corner of his room, nor did he give notice to what stepped out of them.

For a long pause Voidemort stood very silent and still as he surveyed the boy scrambling from his cot toward the window. But the moment was broken as soon as it started when Harry turned back around and blinked at him owlishly in the dimness of the room.

"I don't suppose I'm still asleep am I? But then again if I was why in Merlin's saggy tits am I dreaming about him of all people? Least he's got a nose this go around…" The teen rambled out nervously.

Frowning deeply the dark lord moved forward quick as lightning his slender long fingers quickly taking hold as they wrapped themselves around the teen's too thin of a throat. It was like holding a baby bird in his palm, fragile and easily broken or ended, "Dreaming? If only you could be so lucky Potter."

Dazed cautious emerald orbs gaze upward into menacing crimson eyes as the taller of the two's grip tightens ever so slightly. The brave Harry Potter, the boy who lived who defied him time and time again remained slack and lifeless in his hold. It would only too easy to snap the pitiful whelp's neck. But those eyes, why did they affect him so?

"Are you 'gonna kill me anytime soon tonight or can I sit down for a five minute break?" Harry rasped out sassily as if tempting fate.

Voldemort's grip loosens before his hand falls away, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion and annoyance, "Still think this is a bad dream?"

Harry ambled toward his bed and sat down gingerly before eying Voldemort, "I dunno my dreams tend to be a tad more scary and painful. Dark lords who suddenly grow hair and noses are decidedly less scary than bald noseless ones I guess? I usually can't wake up from my night terrors until Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia throws something at my head."

The boy's explanation gave Voldemort pause, this version of Harry Potter was nothing like the one he'd previously encountered, he was almost inferi like and lackluster. Where was the so called Gryffindor fire he was used to facing? The deviance and bravery, had it all been some elaborate act he was forced to don every time they fought?

"You look confused." Harry spoke after a moment as his hands gripped the fabric of his shorts in a fidgeting manner of ill ease, "If you're here to kill me I guess you would have done so already, so that just makes me curious as to why you are really here?"

The teenager rubbed his fringe gingerly his skin still burning ever so slightly.

Growling the older wizard took a step forward, "Lord Voldemort is the one who questions others, not the other way around boy."

Snorting softly Harry's lips twitched upward ever so slightly, "I never could get over how you sometimes speak in third person. Where the hell did that come from anyway? Is that something they teach in "How to become a dark lord" school? I really must be awake…I doubt I could come up with all these details on my own."

" _The hatchling is ill Master_ , _he smells of the sweet scent of fever._ " Nagini spoke from his shoulders, " _His scent is clouded and has changed….he is no longer quite like me; but I wonder if he has still retained some gifts..."_

Stalking up to Harry, Voldemort splays one hand over the thin pale jagged lightning scar on the teenager's forehead.

Flinching expecting to feel immense pain at the touch Harry's eyes clench shut.

"If you let me in it will hurt far less if not at all."Came the silky drawl of Voldemort.

Feeling a slight painful tugging at his mental shielding Harry grimaced in pain but tried to relax as his mind's walls were forcefully shattered.

" _Be gentle Master, he is untrained and not in the best of conditions!"_ Nagini hissed angrily.

" _There is an imprint of soul magic lingering about enough to still leave the connection we both hold, but the horcrux as a whole is gone. How it was removed without damaging the host I have no idea…"_ The dark lord pulled his hand free of the fevered skin of the youth before him.

Harry opened his eyes in confusion, " _Host…? What's a horcrux?_ "

Nagini's golden silted eyes shot to the boy's emerald ones, " _Speaker! He is like you Master. I knew he was to be treasured."_

Frowning somewhat Voldemort glares down at Harry his crimson eyes glinting with veiled interest, "So it would seem."

Glaring dizzily back at the dark lord Harry frowned deeply, "I am right here you know, don't speak as If I'm not even in the room!"

Chuckling darkly Voldemort curls his fingers around Harry's wrist in a bruising hold forcing the fevered teen to his feet, "You would like to be addressed properly is that it Potter?"

Cringing he pulled feebly against the taller wizard's hold, "I'm not an object, I may be a freak but I'm a proper person."

Voldemort's lip curled back in a wordless growl his eyes flashing dangerously, "You will watch your tongue boy, before I pull it out of your mouth."

Without warning they disapparated with a booming crack that which had surely woken up Harry's relatives.

Though that was hardly something he should be worried about at this moment in time he supposed.

When the swirling colors of scenery formed together again and fell into place around them Harry had the strongest urge to vomit but held it back behind tight lips. That would be the last thing he wanted to do! To puke on the dark lord's feet; that was a death sentence if he ever did hear one.

Immediately upon arriving, his wrist was freed but unfortunately for Harry he didn't seem to know where his balance had gone to and toppled to the floor with a thud.

"Get up." Snapped the dark lord menacingly.

" _Master, help him! Do not be mean to the hatchling!"_ Nagini hissed angrily.

"Fuck you, I take it back…I'm gonna puke all over you once I can tell which one of you is real." Harry slurred, "And I 'dun care if you kill me for it."

A chuckle almost escapes him at the boy's foolish response, but he stamps it down with disgust.

Scowling down at the lump of a teenager he spoke, "You are lucky that your worth is more than you could ever understand."

A gasp is heard and a flurry of footsteps.

Next thing the boy knows he feels a strong callused hand smooth back the messy fringe on his forehead, it felt cool and nice against his fevered skin.

Voldemort shushes Nagini with a palm to her head, before eyeing the two before him and speaking, "Ah Severus, good to see that you are still present; tend to the boy and have him delivered to my quarters, and do tell Narcissa to get him out of those dreadful mundane rags."

"My…lord…?" Severus spoke uncertainly.

Voldemort turned toward the stairs case, "Do not make me repeat myself again."

"Yes my lord." Severus's face went slack his obsidian eyes unreadable.

* * *

"What is Potter doing here?" Draco spoke in a hushed curious voice to his mother as she gathered some clothing of her son's that he had long since grown out of.

"Did you not understand what the dark lord spoke of earlier? He was going out to get the boy." Narcissa eyed her son warily before walking into the hall.

Matching her pace Draco frowned deeper scowling slightly, "But shouldn't he be dead or something? Why is Severus healing him of all things? Why isn't he in one of the dungeon rooms?"

Looking sideways at her son she sighed her ice blue eyes solemn, "Did you want him to be Draco?"

The blonde teenager looked taken aback by the question and fell silent.

Did he want Potter to die as a prisoner of war? Or to be the dark lord's play thing? He didn't really know what he wanted; I mean this was his arch rival of all things. He was supposed to get his karma; he was fucking scarhead for Morgana's sake!

But this all seemed so wrong now that it was happening in reality.

"Was he truly and badly hurt? Is that why you said that Severus is healing him mother?"

"All that I was told was to get him fresh clothing, you will have to ask Severus for yourself Draco." Narcissa spoke softly as if lost in her own barrage of thoughts.

In all his years as a spy Severus Snape never once thought he would see the day that the dark lord Voldemort, would spare Harry Potter for even a moment. Let alone ask for him to be healed, and taken care of like an important guest.

Perhaps he had other uses for the boy? Did he even want to imagine what those uses could be?

Severus frowned looking down at the Potter brat. He looked so much like his father, yet not. His personality was every inch James, for that he was certain. But there were specs of Lily that shown like dappled sunlight through storm clouds every so often.

He supposed that was the only reason he even cared about the damnable teenager. For Lily, always, he would care for the boy, if need be even protect him or risk his own wellbeing.

The door creaked open and in walked Narcissa with Draco at her heels.

Narcissa looked conflicted as she gazed upon the boy savior. Her icy blue eyes flickered up to Severus, "How is he fairing?"

Scowling some Severus looked over the long list of aliments on halo scanning charm screen, "He has spiked a high fever, there is a festering blood infection that would have killed him in the next day or so, a few bruised ribs, and it would seem on top of all of that he came into his inheritance magicks tonight."

Harry Potter looked incredibly small on the large king sized bed, dressed in sweat soaked oversized muggle clothes that looked like it could fit three others inside the garments with him.

Looking aghast at the details Narcissa gracefully walked forward and starts casting a wordless scourgify and other quick cleaning spells at the sick teenager she busied herself to helping the boy change.

She only gave slight pause at the protruding ribs, intense bruising, and old scarring that the clothes had hidden. Gathering her wits quickly she replaced the old oversized rubbish with clean green silk pajamas embroidered with a cursive DM on the breast pocket of the shirt.

Draco's face reddened as his mother stripped Harry, before paling as he took a good look at the emaciated form of his rival, "But...this isn't what he's supposed to go through…I mean he's an overbearing jackarse of Gryffindor but…this? How did he get this way? He's supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding world! Doesn't that mean he's to be treasured and spoiled and what not?"

Severus shared a look with Narcissa before looking to Draco, "It would seem many misconceptions were born in the way that we see Harry Potter. It pains me to even utter these words, but we may not even know the real Potter at all."

"Either way the boy is far from spoiled." Narcissa snips at her son who has the decency to look ashamed.

Moving toward the right side of the bed where Harry lye motionless Severus gathered several potion vials in hand, "Draco I need your assistance while giving Mister Potter his potions. Support him from behind and make sure he does not move."

The blonde teenager swallowed thickly and opened his mouth as if to protest but the combined glares of both his mother and godfather made his mouth snap shut with a click of his teeth.

Hurriedly Draco climbed up onto the bed; he then moved behind the smaller ravenette as he hoisted him up off of the mattress, he aligned Harry's back with his chest. Draco looped his arms gently around the undersides of Harry's arms.

Uncorking potion after nasty smelling potion, the potion's master managed to pry the unconscious brat's mouth open wide enough to help him drink them without choking.

Harry coughed and sputtered weakly his eyes opening ever so slightly in a delirious daze, "W-what..?"

"Hush now, go back to sleep young lion." Narcissa soothes as she smoothed out the back of his birdnest of a hair style.

"Mmm…" He moans softly before drifting back under the blissful current of unconsciousness.

"How many potions does he need Severus?" Draco spoke worriedly despite his effort the curb it from his voice.

"He will need six in total at this present time, but if his infection and fever persists he will need two every four hours until his body stabilizes. You may lay him down now."

Stilling some Draco nods as he slowly lays Harry back down against the pillows and eases off the bed to stand next to his mother.

"What do you think our lord wants with him?" Draco ventures to speak after a minute or two of pure silence.

"One can only imagine what is going on in such a wicked mind…" Narcissa whispers more to herself than to anyone else before adding a bit louder, "Quickly, we should leave the room before he arrives."

"B-but mother…" Draco trailed off looking conflicted.

Severus places a strong hand on Draco's shoulder, "If the dark lord wished to kill Potter, he would have done so already before any of us could have stopped it. Heed your mother's words and leave before anything else happens."

Draco took one last backwards glance at Harry before rather reluctantly leaving the room with his mother.

Looking to Harry himself, the potions master sighed, "Seems you have more allies on your side then you would believe Potter."


	4. How to confuse Lord Voldemort

AN: _ -waves- I'm alive! Lol eheheh no excuses really just writers block and my mind being cruel so lol yeah here we are!

* * *

The first thing Harry could properly articulate about this current moment in time was that it was fucking hot where ever he was. It was positively scorching!

His blood was a lit in his veins as if set on fire as it pumped trails of lava up into his heart. Breathing burned, and was a task in its self; his insides churned unhappily as a wave of nausea over took him making his eyes snap open blearily.

"Nnnn…" He licked his dry cracked lips gritting his teeth to hold back the urge to vomit over the bedside. Pushing himself up onto his elbows was very difficult seeing as he felt as if the duvet over top of him weighed a couple tons.

Sweat beaded at his brow with strain as he blinked rapidly trying to make the room stop spinning and to get his eyes to come into focus. Slowly but surely a large beautifully decorated silver and green bedroom came into view before him.

Gradually sounds followed past the dull thrum of the blood rushing against his ear drums. He could also hear birds chirping and chittering from the branches outside of the window nearest to him. Thankfully the curtains were tied shut keeping out the harsh rays of the sun.

The room was sparsely yet elegantly furnished, a dresser and a desk on one side of the room, as well as a few lavish armchairs all consisting in Slytherin colorings. Managing to push himself even further up onto his elbows Harry let out a puff of heated breath.

Where in great Morgana was he? His memories were a bit wonky at best all he could remember was dreaming up Voldemort and Nagini popping into his bedroom at number 4 Privet drive in the middle of the night.

But that couldn't be right could it?

The doorknob turned and clicked open; the swishing sound of wizarding robes making a gliding rustling swish against the floor snapped him out of his thoughts. Confused emerald eyes met dark disdainful obsidian and in that moment Harry knew he hadn't been dreaming.

"Snape?" His voice croaked out as loud as his dry throat would allow.

Frowning slightly Snape eyed him up and down for a moment; an unidentifiable emotion flickered like a thin veil being layered over the older man's features before it was replaced by his professor's usual blank disinterested and disdained look when it came to dealing with him, "Potter, good you are awake. I will not have to have to attempt to force feed you the next batch."

The confusion must have shown on his face because the potion's master let out an annoyed huff of a sigh and motioned to the bedside table where several bottled potions sat awaiting use.

"P-Proffesor what—"

"If you could refrain from your insistent incompetent drivel, I will explain before your pea sized brain explodes in its attempt to figure everything out." Snape sweeps into the room agilely before picking up three potions before uncorking them delicately.

Looking back down at him Snape then seats himself in a chair next to the bed, "To put it quite simply the Dark Lord brought you here in the early morning hours, for what means I know not. I was ordered to correct all your aliments while Narcissa watches over your recovery."

Harry eyed the potions warily, "Must I take those?"

Holding back a sneer Snape sighs before glaring heatedly into Harry's fevered emerald orbs; which were almost glowing in the candle light of the room. Not to mention without the boy's usual horrid round wire rimmed glasses to obscure them from view, "If you do not intend to perish in the next few hours from blood poisoning, fever, and infection I would say yes, you most certainly do Mister Potter."

Taking one by one potion Snape handed the fevered teen each to down quick as possible.

Harry grimaces and gagged but drank every last bit of each potion, holding out the now empty vials in shaking clammy hands to the potion's master.

The potion's master collected the empty vials and re-corked them before pocketing them and standing. He moved across the room and toward the door only barely looking back at Harry for a split second of hesitance before leaving the room without another word.

Before he knew it Harry's eye lids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

How much time had passed he could not say, but when he awoke again he knew he was not alone. There was a long thick scaly body wrapped loosely around his torso and tangled interwoven with his legs underneath the blankets and sheets.

He realized it at once to be Nagini, who's head was resting over his heart, he saw her tongue tasting the air every so often. But strangely enough he knew that wasn't the presence he had felt. Squinting his eyes to the right side of the bed he saw the ever imposing form of Voldemort sitting in a chair, reading a book of all things peacefully as if they were just best friends and not enemies.

Harry took in the facial changes in the Dark Lord's features, the older wizard's face was now very aristocratic and dare he say handsome? Very reminiscent of his days as the ever gorgeous Tom Riddle whom walked the halls of Hogwarts in the forties. The nose though, Harry still wasn't used to seeing the usually serpentine like man not so snake like. Boy he really must be delirious if he was calling Voldemort handsome!

Looking up from the darkened well worn old pages of the tome he was reading Voldemort's crimson eyes caught his wandering gaze, "I had expected you to be loud upon waking, you never cease to surprise me Harry Potter."

Harry continued to be silent for a moment trying to assess the moment and what he could possibly reply to that, "Urm…I'm not normally loud upon waking up unless it's from a night terror and well…I oddly haven't had any since well…since you um…brought me where ever here is?"

Nagini shifted as her gold silted eyes flicked open as her tongue tastes Harry's cheek making him tense slightly, "The hatchling is awake? He smells much better than before Master, not as sickly. No need to fear me hatchling, you are safe from my poison. Besides you are far too thin to eat, there is no meat on you for me to enjoy."

Harry let out a wary hiccuping startled sort of laugh before easily slipping into parseltongue, "Well Nagini that is good to know I guess…but why are you on top of me?"

Nagini crooned at him her golden eyes lazy and amused as a snake could appear to be, "Because you are warm, and needed my protection young hatchling."

Voldemort closed the old tome with a dusty snap making Harry look back to him, "Severus has informed me of your list of injuries and aliments prior to our journey here to Malfoy Manor. For being Dumbledore's golden boy you sure have a knack for being mistreated and neglected by your supposed kin. What I do not quite understand is why you've said nothing to anyone about it."Heated crimson eyes narrowed to silts.

Frowning some the teenager squirmed under the crimson gaze of his supposed enemy, "It was just a fever, Snape was over exaggerating. I've had plenty worse, at least I didn't black out for days this time. 'Sides if it got too bad I would have asked Aunt Petunia for some tablets of aspirin."

Voldemort studied Harry's face and mulled over his words. His anger only grew by the whitening grip of his long elegant fingers gripped against his dress robes on his knees. Which in turn sent spikes of pain through Harry's scar.

Wincing something fierce Harry groaned, "Fuck….bloody hell you need anger management! Stop sending your pissed off feelings through our connection!"

Blinking slightly Voldemort's anger slowly dissipated and a wall was slammed down in the connection between them.

Panting some Harry glares, "Why are you so angry anyway? You're the one who kidnapped me, by the way why aren't I dead?"

Snorting Voldemort picks a bit of invisible lint of his robes, "Do you wish to die Harry Potter?"

Blinking owlishly Harry eyed him oddly, "Is that a question? Or an option of some sort? Like a "What's behind door number two" kinda thing?" He rambled back to the dark lord.

Looking at him just as oddly Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Door number two…? Stop speaking in riddles boy, speak plainly or not at all!"

Sighing the raven teen frowned, "For starters I dun' think anyone in their right state of mind wants to die so readily, so why would you ask in the first place? Secondly isn't it like your life long Dark Lord Mission and aspiration to have my head on a plate, or to gloat over my cold dead corpse?"

Frowning a bit before steeling his expression Voldemort lifted an eyebrow, "For someone who states he does not wish to die, you are standing on thin ice with your questioning ways boy. Lord Voldemort does not take kindly to rudeness. You seem not to fear for your life at all, you lack self preservation. Why might the golden boy of the Light side of the war, the very savior of the wizarding world be so flippant about his own well being?"

Harry looked away from the questioning crimson gaze of his supposed enemy. His fingers gripped the bed covers in a white knuckled grip before he looked back up at said crimson eyes. His own emerald ones looking somber and battle wary, worn, and tired; too much so for someone of his age.

"Perhaps I'm tired of the fighting. I'm tired of being walked on, battered and bruised. I'm tired…of everything lately. Sometimes I just wish to sleep and not wake up at all ever again." He murmured softly before continuing, "So many people have died because of me already. How many more will I add to the list by the end of this?"

The dark lord seemed to absorb everything he was saying like a sponge, a strange expression flickering over his face before disappearing so quickly Harry wondered if it had been a trick of candle light.

"I may not want to die, but I guess I'm not afraid to? Does that make sense?" Harry questioned suddenly confusion weighing heavily on his tired features.

Nagini hisses softly, "The little hatchling is broken minded Master, we must fix him! Show him he is to be treasured and revered!"

Harry laughed softly as he ran his pale fingers under the underside of her chin rubbing her scales gently, "Why would I be treasured or revered by the dark side of the war? The death eaters want my guts smeared across the walls, well at least Bellatrix might…"

Frowning deeply Voldemort stands abruptly, "Nagini, watch the boy make sure he does not leave this room, as for visitors make sure no one but Narcissa or Severus enter other than myself."

Bobbing her head slightly to the side Nagini turned her gold silted eyes to her master, "As you wish Master."

"Oi, you kidnapped me and brought me to the Malfoy's of all places?! You owe me a bloody well good explanation as to why I'm here and not being tortured of in the dungeons…."

Lifting one elegant eyebrow at Harry, Voldemort held back a snort in response, "Would you rather be in the dungeons? That can be arranged for you Potter."

Squirming a bit Harry looked like he just bit into a rather sour lemon, "Urm…well no I suppose not…but you aren't making any sense! You are Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord of the wizarding world….and kind of my enemy? Why are you treating me so strangely?"

Voldemort turns showing his back to Harry so he cannot see the expression on the dark lord's face.

"Lord Voldemort does as he pleases; no explanation is needed nor necessary to those involved." The dark lord then sweeps out of the room quickly leaving Harry with even more questions than when he first started.

* * *

Narcissa has long since prided herself in not questioning how the dark lord's mind worked the majority of her life, but even she had her exceptions. The boy being here raised many red flags. His presence was already causing a stir among the inner circle, not to mention her family members.

She could tell that her sister was up to no good and already plotting something amongst the many voices trapped inside of her warped little mind.

Draco was a ball anxiety and conflicted feelings on the matter, though for the life of her she could not bring herself to fault him. Her Dragon was a very sensitive boy, he always had been even as a young child. To see the tables turned so oddly and fast on all of them all it was no wonder her son was confused as how to act or feel about it all.

Sighing she tucked a stray platinum blonde tress behind her ear as she walked toward the usual bedchambers of the dark lord. She knew he was likely not with Potter at the moment, so it was safe for her to take care of the boy's needs in the meantime.

Knocking once before entering she steeled her back straight as possible before walking primly into the room taking in her surroundings. The air was thick with the scent of sweat; wrinkling her nose in disgust she cast a wordless scourgify as well as a couple other cleaning charms to clear the mess and stink of the room and on the boy.

The dark lord's familiar was watching her lazily as if daring her to come closer, while the boy slumbered snoring only ever so softly it could barely be heard and she would have thought him dead other than the steady rise of his chest.

Edging carefully toward the bed she surveys Potter's appearance.

The boy, no young man she mentally corrected herself was looking less and less of the Potter line as he grew. Especially without the traditional eye wear and bad eyesight of that said family. His raven locks seemed sleeker a tad longer, and highlighted with very dark hues of burgundy here and there so dark that it almost went unnoticeable.

Clearing her throat she eyed him, "Potter."

Blinking sleepily the teenager stirred ever so slowly before opening his eyes completely.

She nearly gasped at the color of his eyes, they reminded her very much of the killing curse. Biting her lip she frowned minutely, "Are you very much awake now?"

Sitting up slowly he eyed her curiously, " …?"

Sighing she nodded, "I've been tasked by the dark lord himself, to make sure you are well and taken care of. How are you feeling today?"

Blinking some he replied softly, "Well I don't feel like I was hit by a train anymore so that's always a plus I guess? Why are you asking?"

"As your caretaker I'm to see to all your needs and aid in your recovery that Severus is not in charge of; such as your malnutrition problems."

"I eat just fine thanks." Harry snapped back his hackles rising.

"Your ribs would say otherwise Mister Potter." Narcissa states icily making him wince in defeat before she continued on,"If you are amendable to the idea and are capable of physically walking without much strife, I would like you to come to the dining hall, and join Draco and I for lunch."

He stared at her as if she'd grown a second head out of her pretty pale neck, "You want…you want me to eat lunch with you and Malfoy jr.?" He sputtered out his mind not completely comprehending the invitation.

Rolling her icy blue eyes Narcissa nods again and then speaks as in a tone of voice as if speaking to a very small child or someone less intelligent than herself, "What is your answer Mister Potter? It is not so terrible of an idea, and I am more than sure you are to be quite hungry by now."

Frowning some he was about to reject said offer but his stomach takes that very moment to give him away very loudly in protest of his decision.

Waving her wand she magicks some of Draco's old clothing out of thin air, "Dress into these I will give you a few minutes. I will be waiting outside the door, do not dawdle I will not wait all day for you to grace us with your presence."

Walking outside of the room she closes the door behind her.

This was odd even on her side of things. Potter being here would start a chain reaction. Whether it be a good or bad one for the wizarding world she could not foretell, but there would be consequences that much she was sure of.

Great consequences for both sides of the war indeed, may the Gods have mercy on them all.


	5. Annoying familiars

After Narcissa had left the room Nagini uncurled from around his body and slithered into the discarded bedding where the warmth of Harry's body had been left behind on the bed.

Pausing momentarily he stood barefoot on the carpet his toes wiggling for a moment before he decides to stop stalling and change from his sleep clothes into the garments given to him by Draco's mother.

This all felt like some very odd dream.

As if he were Alice, from Alice in wonderland; but instead of falling down a rabbit hole or through a looking glass he had fallen into an alternate universe.

One where all his previous notions of the dark side of the magical war and it's inner workings seemed to be turned completely upside down on its head.

A snort passed from his lips as he blew some of his bangs out of his eyes as he rolled them.

I mean come on now! In what universe did Lord Voldemort in all seriousness not want to kill him? Why would the most powerful dark lord for centuries kidnap him from his horrid relatives in the middle of the night? Not only to have him healed, but tended to like a wounded baby bird that had fallen from a tree; and bythe help of Malfoy jr.'s mother and Snape of all people?

The majority lacked sense, not to mention the last time he'd come face to face with Voldemort well; he had been decidedly less sane in ways of conversation and more unforgivable curse flinging with his yew wand at his person.

But then again his dreams never tended to be weird. Depressing and scary yes perhaps, but weird as fuck not so much. He couldn't come up with half this shit on his own. So he most certainly was not asleep still; nor was he imagining it.

Which really only meant one possible thing, that it was all really seriously happening for whatever insanely odd reason. I mean apart from his many labels and aliases given to him by the wizarding world he wasn't that special or remarkable in anyway. I mean he barely passed his O.W.L's for Merlin's sake, and that was with the begrudged help of Hermione.

Sighing his run on thoughts tapered away.

With shaky clumsy fingers he began to fasten the silver buttons of the emerald silk dress shirt he'd been given. It was a tad big on him, but he was kind of grateful for it not being four times his size as per usual of all his hand me downs from Dudley. Fingering the material briefly in wonder at the smoothness, he then pulled on black jeans.

He briefly wondered why Malfoy had owned muggle jeans but perhaps it was becoming a fashion in the wizarding world as well?

Nagini lazily watched him from the bed, "Young hatchling you clean up rather well. You will have to grow out your head fur though; it resembles that of a bird's nest."

Trying to hold back a chuckle Harry shakes his head making his messy raven fringe fall into his eyes yet again, "Why thank you Nagini, but my…urm head fur as you call it, well it never really looks anything but messy. I've never really thought about growing it longer…"

Tasting the air with her tongue she lifts her head to stare in his direction, "Wll perhaps you should! Master has always preferred long head furr on his lovers."

Nearly choking on his own spit Harry makes a bit of squawking noise at this admission from the snake familiar, "If anything I'm his e-enemy, Nagini honestly! Those are the farthest and strangest most categories to pair to one another!

Running a hand over his flushed face he shook his head again and took a calming deep breath.

Nagini then looked a bit confused, "Do you not find Master appealing? I mean even I must agree he has lost a bit of his beauty from his pretty scales disappearing…." She mused glumly for a moment before continuing, "You should really consider it though Hatchling; I know for sure that you would be the most perfect and compatible mate for Master to make a clutch with."

Suddenly feeling light headed Harry pales, "A c-clutch?! I'm not even sure that'd be possible even with all the magic around us…."

Nagini almost seemed to smirk shrewdly at the young teenager, "Do you not know how the act of reproductive activities between mates work little one?"

Harry was sure he was turning crimson at this point in time, "I'm not having this conversation with a bloody snake of all things…."

A crooning sort of hiss of laugh erupts from Nagini as she bobs her head, "My hatchling is so pure, I will have to have a talk with you one of these days when Master finally decides to show his true intent towards you."

"…..That's it I've gone off my rocker, completely cracked I am!" Harry mutters to himself as he turns away from the laughing familiar, "I'm bloody fucking Alice in Wonderland…."

Nagini snorts at his dramatics, "Well should you find any white rabbits, I demand them to be given to me at once."

* * *

The moment he exited the dark lord's room and closed the door behind him made a soft prim sigh which was the only given indication of her annoyance at him taking so long.

"This way Mister Potter, please make note to walk carefully. There may not be any moving staircases in my home but you strike me as someone who can be overly clumsy. So again I cannot stress the subject enough to be careful with your movements." Narcissa states swiftly as she leads the way down a spiral staircase of white and grey marble.

Rubbing the back of his neck self consciously he padded barefoot after her carefully as to not somehow fall down said staircase and break his neck in the process. That would be the very last thing that he needed to happen. He could see it now, "Boy who lived killed by marble staircase in the home of the most Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy!" read all about it on page 1. through 6. in the Daily Prophet.

Shaking said thoughts away he took in the scenery he had not been able to the night before. Several curious moving portraits gawked at him as they made their way down stairwell; all of whom he could only guess were long since deceased family members of the Malfoy's seeing as they bore striking resemblances to Draco and Lucius.

The manor all in all seemed elegantly bitter and cold. It felt not very lived in well enough or long enough to have that special warm homey feel that good proper homes had. You know, that cozy feeling of belonging? The only place that currently gave him such a feeling was Hogwarts.

Finally stepping off the stairs they came to a long front half that forked to the left and right, the right leading into a long hallway, and the left leading into the front pallor.

Narcissa lead him down the right hallway. They passed several more whispering portraits of family members, one in particular who looked like a sterner version if possible of Lucius Malfoy. Underneath this man's portrait in gold plating was labeled, Abraxas Malfoy.

"A Potter eh? Not the normal sort that you would see in these halls." The long blonde haired man in the portrait states before Narcissa can usher him past, "Though I must say, you have the most remarkably ominous eyes. That hue does not belong on the face of a Potter."

Frowning some Harry eyed the man for a moment about to open his mouth but was cut off by Narcissa, "Do come along Mister Potter I do not have all day. Pay no mind to my Father en-law's portrait his curiosity has shown no bounds when it comes to strange things."

Smirking some at his daughter en-law, Abraxas merely snorts before locking his cool grey eyes with Harry's emerald ones, "Come back to speak with me if you get the chance, it tends to get a tad boring when not even your family members pay you any attention. Run along now little snake in lion's clothing."

And with that Narcissa motions for him to continue on their way. For what seems like at least thirty minutes of endless hallways they finally come to a large beautiful dining room.

The room is stunning with a mixture of silvers and creams for the walls and curtains. Intricate glass sky light windows for a ceiling can be seen over head as sunlight dapples down onto the table cloth.

The glass stretches down over the one wall in a greenhouse like effect to the right forming two doorways that he could only guess would lead to the garden that can be seen outside of it. All in all he had to click his mouth shut in awe of it all.

A soft smirk seemed to appear on Narcissa's face at his reaction but it was gone before it seemed to appear, and she smiled in greeting to her son who was already seated at the table.

Draco Malfoy looked pale and gaunt; although he stood a good head taller than him Harry was still pretty sure he could probably take the silvery blonde in a brawl if needed in this point in time.

Malfoy jr.'s blue grey eyes were fixed on him almost in a hungry way that made his skin crawl. He didn't exactly like the attention he usually got from such a stare from the older boy so it made him all the more on edge.

"Please take a seat Mister Potter."

"Yes Potter, do sit you'll catch flies with your mouth just gaping open like that." Draco snidely spoke up.

Nodding some Harry took the seat furthest away from the youngest Malfoy which was unfortunately next to Narcissa.

"Mimpsy!" Narcissa called sternly.

A sharp crack is heard before a very small and young seemingly female house elf wearing a sack of sorts for clothing appeared out of thin air next to them, "Yes Mistress Malfoys? What can Mimpsy be gettings the esteemed lady of the house?"

"I will be having the French onion soup and a garden salad with balsamic vinaigrette." Narcissa spoke before looking to Draco, "What would you like my dear dragon?"

Shifting some Draco eyed the house elf with distaste before speaking, "A roast beef sandwich on rye bread, and a garden salad as well."

Mimpsy then held her big lavender eyed up at Harry in question, "And you sirs? What would the guest sirs be wanting for lunch?"

Harry swallowed nervously, "Urm…It doesn't really matter really um…just a sandwich of any sort will do. And maybe treacle tart afterwards that is if it's not too much trouble please? Thank you." He smiled to her.

Mimpsy's eyes watered around the edges and got saucer sized, "O-Of course guest sirs! Mimpsy can be doing that! Woulds the guest sirs be wanting a roast beef sandwich like the young Master?"

Blinking Harry shrugged and smiled before he nodded, "Sure."

Mimpsy then holds onto her ears for a moment then nods and apparates with pop to the kitchens.

Narcissa eyes Harry for a moment, "Ah yes, that reminds me you lost us our past house elf did you not?"

Flustering a bit He coughs into his hand, "I…well Dobby really was a special case to be honest…I never really wanted to free him…it urm just sort of well happened that way?"

Rolling his eyes Draco sips some water, "Potter is just a walking disaster ready to happen mother. He's very used to breaking rules and not getting in trouble for it."

Frowning Harry glares heatedly across the table at Draco, "Odd that kinda sounds like you Malfoy, what with Snape eating out of the palm of your hand at school."

Glaring back with just as much heat Draco nearly snarls before his mother clears her throat giving him a warning look.

Looking a bit flustered and ashamed of his actions in front of his mother Draco attempts to straight out his shoulders and calm down before eying Harry, "Why is he even here? Why are we pretending that this is normal?"

Snorting Harry lets out a soft laugh, "Well when you figure out why I'm here and still alive, do share it with me 'cause I'm kinda curious as to why I'm not dead as well."

Draco gives him an odd look at his words before sharing a look with his mother.

Their food suddenly appears on the table before them without warning almost making Harry jerk back in surprise. He mentally berates himself, it's not like he's unused to food suddenly magicking itself in front of him! I mean the great hall's tables did that all the bloody time.

Attentively he picked up a slice of his roast beef sandwich and sighed in pure happiness, it had been weeks since he'd actually had more than the few mere measly scraps after the Dursley's dinner and he was going to enjoy it.

Again the youngest Malfoy was watching him strangely.

He tried to ignore it as he silently tucked into his food.

"Make sure to eat every bit of food on your plate Mister Potter." Narcissa spoke crisply.

Between a few mouthfuls of food he responded, "Yes Ma'am."

Grimacing at his manners she merely shook her head and began eating her own food.

Soft footsteps echoed in hallway adjourning the dining room before stopping in the doorway.

By the look of Draco's sudden paper white paleness Harry could only assume who was now currently standing there.

Narcissa stood from her seat her leaving her lunch barely touched, she bowed deeply, "My Lord, what can I do for you?"

Chuckling silkily Voldemort eyed Harry who was now sitting ridged in his chair as Draco was, "Do no fret Narcissa, I was merely wondering where the boy's whereabouts had gotten to. Seeing as he is here and not elsewhere away from the manor as first thought my mood has shifted toward the better in would seem."

Draco then stood shakily and bowed mechanically like a broken toy soldier on a wilting puppeteer strings, "My Lord."

Sweeping into the room Voldemort wraps a long pale hand around the back of Harry's neck, "Do calm down Potter, if I wished for you to be dead you would be so. Now finish your food like a good boy."

Bringing his hand to the top of Harry's hair he carded his fingers through it slowly.

Harry's pupils dilated some in fear and shock before a shiver runs down his spine, "I…um…."

Voldemort lifts an eyebrow at Harry before withdrawing his hand from the teenager's hair, "Eat, or would you rather I force fed you?"

Shaking his head Harry manages to get a hold of his emotions and picks up the remaining piece of his roast beef sandwich.

The dark lord then surprises everyone by taking a seat directly next to Harry.

Narcissa and Draco share a nervous look before seating themselves again.

"My lord….? Might I ask a q-question?" Draco mumbles out boldly.

Crimson eyes dart to the blonde teenager, "I doubt I could stop you from doing so even if declined young Draco. For it would seem your grandfather's curiosity has taken root in his grandson as well."

Pink flushes Draco's cheeks briefly, "Why, my Lord is…Potter here exactly..and not…." He trailed off confused as how to continue or articulate his words properly.

"I asked him that already, he's a right pain in the arse about explaining it too." Harry finally speaks up finding his courage yet again.

Both Draco and his mother pale at the raven's words not knowing how the Dark Lord would react.

Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed dangerously gleaming in the light of the room like fire glinting from twin candle lights.

His magic in the room was almost choking for a moment as it surged up around them all wrapping possessively around Harry causing the teen to squeak.

And suddenly as if someone suddenly opened a window the magic eased out and collected back into the dark lord's core.

Rich laughter rang throughout the room.

Three sets of identical shocked faced eyed Voldemort, for it was him who had laughed.

And not the maniacal insane laughter that haunted most of their dreams, but a normal genuinely nice sounding mirth filled booms of laughter.

Seemingly catching himself finally Voldemort calmed and smirked, "Harry Potter is here for my entertainment and my entertainment alone. His life belongs to me, therefore he is mine."

"I don't belong to anyone but myself thanks." Harry sassed back.

"Oh, it is so endearing that you think so Harry Potter. Unfortunately for you much fun is to be had I would think."

Standing the dark lord's gaze lingers on Harry briefly before looking to Narcissa, "Send he boy back to my rooms after he finishes. I will not tolerate his absence for longer than that."

Blanching some Narcissa nods, "Yes my Lord, shall I send for Severus? I think he has several new potions for the boy to take."

Mulling it over for a moment Voldemort nods with a flick of wrist bidding her to do so, "I shall be in my study should you have any need of me."

Nodding to him again Narcissa bows stiffly, "Yes my Lord, of course."

"Oh and Young Draco…." Voldemort turns toward the door but his head is tilted back toward Draco's direction, "Do keep poor Potter company I fear he'll wander into trouble if left unattended to."

"Yes my lord, I will do as you request."

"Good; and Potter try not to cause too much trouble whilst I am gone. Or there will be consequences." With a swish of his robes Voldemort was gone from the dining room.

The temperature in the room seemed to steadily rise back to normal again.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding Draco sighs in relief, "Well that could have been worse…he seemed relatively in a good mood….?"

Narcissa shook her head for a moment, "One can only tell for how long though."

"He's gone from murderous to clingy ex-girlfriend in the span of second…." Mutters Harry.

Gawking at Harry, Draco snort, "Do you have a death wish? Talking to him like that? I mean I knew you were a stupid Gryffindor but seriously! I almost pissed myself on your behalf!"

Snickering Harry shrugged, "I dunno for some odd reason he doesn't scare me so much anymore."

"He doesn't scare you….? Are you that bloody insane?" Draco barked out.

"Heh I really don't know whats up or down anymore, I mean I just had lunch with my arch rival so that kinda puts everything oddly into perspective." Harry mused blinking.

Rubbing a hand over his face Draco sighs, "Potter you will be the death of me, I can just see it now."

Narcissa sighs, "Draco bring him back to our Lord's chambers, and perhaps keep him company until Severus returns."

Frowning slightly Draco looks about to argue but decides against it, "Yes mother." Looking back at Harry he sneers, "Come on Potter, wouldn't want you to get lost would I?"

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"I'm not sure you're worth the effort or time Potter."

Turning scarlet Harry growled, "Oi, that's not what I meant you bloody well know th—"

"Shut it scarhead and follow me."

Glaring at the silvery blonde teen's back he followed rather reluctantly.

Perhaps he could ditch Malfoy along the way and perhaps finally get some answers as to why he was really here.


End file.
